1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dryers and more particularly pertains to a new combination hair dryer and vacuum for permitting the drying of hair and vacuuming of debris with the same device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair dryers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,372; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,608; PCT Patent No. WO 94/23611--Inventors: Collis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,749; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,324; and EPO Patent No. 0 257 606 A2--Inventors: Suka et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination hair dryer and vacuum. The inventive device includes a housing has a tubular main member and a handle member. The tubular main member has a hollow interior, and opposite first and second ends each having an opening into the hollow interior of the main member. A motor is disposed in the hollow interior of the main member and mounted to the main member. An impeller is disposed in the hollow interior of the main member, the impeller is rotatably mounted to the motor such that the impeller is rotated by the motor when the motor is energized. The handle member is extended from the main member and has a main portion and a trap portion that defines a hollow compartment. The trap portion of is detachably coupled from the main portion of the handle member. The housing has an opening between the hollow interior of the main member and the compartment of the trap portion of the handle member. A valve member is disposed in the hollow interior of the main member, the valve member is pivotally coupled to the housing to permit selective closing of the opening.
In these respects, the combination hair dryer and vacuum according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting the drying of hair and vacuuming of debris with the same device.